


מספרים/סימביוזה

by Areola



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 1





	מספרים/סימביוזה

מספריים

היא לא אומרת מילה כשהוא הודף אותה כנגד הקיר. מאלפוי לא עדין והיא לא מצפה ממנו להיות עדין. עצמות האגן שלו משוננות והן נלחצות כנגד ישבנה. מעל הכל, היא חושבת: מאלפוי הוא זוויתי. היא לא סבורה שהוא יפה, כפי ששאר הבנות טוענות. ג`יני מעדיפה תווים רכים יותר והסנטר המחודד שלו והאף המחודד שלו והחיתוך החד של עצמות לחייו; כולם מקודדים בקפדנות כדי לשרוט את קצות אצבעותיה – קצת כמו נייר מוגלגי, כשאתה לא נזהר. והשיער הבלונדיני – כה בהיר שהוא גורם לה למצמץ. קרני השמש החורפית ניתזות מהשלג הצח: תושבי אוטרי. סנט קצ'פול יודעים כי עליהם להרכיב משקפי-שמש על מנת שלא להתעוור. מעל הכל, מאלפוי נחוש בדעתו. היא חושבת שיחתוך אותה בדרך; אצבעותיו קרירות על עורה והם יכולים להיות מיואשים ביחד. הם יכולים להיות מספריים ביחד ולגזור את עצמם לפיסות של מציאות אלטרנטיבית. מאלפוי מזיין אותה בכח ולא אכפת לו ממנה. אכפת לו מהנקמה שלו; אכפת לו שככה הוא מכניס לוויזלי. אכפת לו שהוא דופק את החברה של פוטר. הוא חושב שהוא חזק. הוא גם חושב שהוא חכם. לא אכפת לה להניח לו לחשוב ככה. לא אכפת לה כששפתיו רועדות בשיערה והוא אומר לה שהיא הדבר הכי טוב שאי פעם קרה לו. ג`יני מחזיקה את האובססיה של מאלפוי בין אצבעותיה וכשהיא גוזרת את מאלפוי, נער בשם טום רידל נבלע בין הצללים. היא שוקעת כנגד כתף מחודדת ואין שקרים ביניהם.

סימביוזה

היא לא אומרת מילה כשהוא הודף אותה כנגד הקיר. וויזלי רכה ואלאסטית והירכיים שלה לבנות כמו שלג חדש שאף אחד עוד לא הספיק לדרוך בו. היא חיוורת כל כך שם למטה שהכתום של ערוותה נראה כמעט לא-טבעי. לפעמים היא צוחקת עליו שהוא חושב בדימויים של אש ודם, אבל לא אכפת לו: דראקו יודע שהיא לא תמימה כמו שהיא מציגה את עצמה. הוא יודע שמוגלגים שרפו קוסמים ומכשפות וחושב שהשיער של ג'ינוורה וויזלי הוא כמו אש בוערת. הוא תוהה אם היא מתפתלת ונאנחת ככה גם בשביל פוטר. אם פוטר יודע איך להפיק ממנה את האנחות הזעירות הללו; האם הוא יודע על אילו נקודות ללחוץ כדי לגרום לה לזעוק בעונג. אם פוטר יודע שהיא כמו לבה רותחת כשהיא גומרת ולא נשאר ממנו כלום, כלום, שום דבר בכלל. הוא אף פעם לא משקר לה; אבא של דראקו תמיד אמר לו שהשקר הטוב ביותר הוא זה שמערב חלקים מן האמת. ובן מאלפוי צריך לדעת לשקר, בני תרבות משקרים תמיד. הם משקרים כדי לשמור על עורם; הם משקרים כדי לשמור על הממון שלהם; הם משקרים כדי לנצח במלחמה. וויזלי מתכווצת סביבו בעוויתות פוסט-אורגזמיות ודראקו אומר לה שהיא הדבר הטוב ביותר שקרה לו בחיים. הוא יודע שוויזלי לא תאמין לו ותתאבך בגיצים ובלהבות אל גבר אחר. הם משקרים כי כבר אין להם מושג איך לומר את האמת.


End file.
